


Love, Cullen

by TheBroodyElf



Series: Spellbound [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroodyElf/pseuds/TheBroodyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an anon prompt on tumblr to write a letter Cullen would have sent the Inquisitor while she was away from Skyhold, so I was inspired to start writing a collection of the various letters they wrote to each other throughout Templar Enchanted (my headcanon is that these letters were also sent during the actual in-game storyline because of course they did!). They will be posted in separate chapter form as I write them from both Cullen's and Evelyn's POV. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Cullen

My dearest Evelyn,

It has barely been a few days since your departure, but I could not delay writing to you any longer. I know it is foolish, but I find myself worrying constantly for you when you are away. You once told me to permit you the indulgence of worrying about me a little, so perhaps you would forgive me for asking you to permit me the same.

I miss you, my darling. More than I could possibly convey in words, for there are none that would suffice and do me any justice. Not having you here with me, being unable to see your beautiful face and hear your voice… I must confess that your absence is taking quite a toll on me. I find myself often distracted, a matter that has not gone unnoticed by Leliana and Josephine, and it has done nothing to quell the relentless teasing they mercilessly direct my way. Leliana has even gone far enough to call me a “love-sick puppy”, a term that Josephine found particularly endearing. I cannot say that I fault them—Maker knows how forlorn I must seem in your absence. 

How fares the mission thus far? Are you well-supplied? Are you in any need of reinforcements? Let me know at once if there is anything you require, and I will see that it is delivered to you immediately.

~~I want~~

~~I could~~

I cannot wait until your arrival back in Skyhold, my love. The thought of seeing you again, of being able to  _hold_ you and  _kiss_ you again… such wondrous thoughts are all that keep me sane and sustain me in your absence. 

Please be safe. And  _please_ write to me if you get the chance.

I love you,

Cullen


End file.
